


The Outsiders Gay Ships (Requests Open)

by Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction/pseuds/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction
Summary: This is probably gonna be mostly Soft!Dally because I'm a slut for that shit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Requests!

Feel free to request any time :) 

I write Ship and Character Headcanons 

I do Poly!Ships

If you send me a ship please add plot to it (I run on one and a half braincells)

BDSM, DDLB, & Dom and Sub undertone relationships are allowed (can't promise they won't be cringe though)


	2. Soft!Dallas Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a little ooc? Yes. Am I an absolute slut for Soft!Dallas? 110% yes.

General:  
Dallas would never admit it but he has separation anxiety   
It's always why he stays at Bucks because he knows he's not alone and also why he's always at the Curtis'  
He's also got PTSD from New York  
Certain gunshots trigger certain memories in him  
We all know the boy is touch starved let's be honest  
He's subtle about it though like him always swinging his arm around Johnny and/or touching shoulders with Ponyboy or anyone of the gang  
He loves the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair  
He really enjoys cuddles  
Doesn't really matter what kind they are he just wants someone to hold him and make him feel okay  
Always has his shirt tucked in as a habit because back in New York a lot of people would touch up on him   
When he's nervous or on the verge of a breakdown he either starts bouncing his legs non-stop or starts scratching at his arms   
Will also play with his ring if he has it on  
When he's stressed out and doesn't want to bother the gang or anybody else he'll usually go to the lot and watch the clouds go by if it's nice whether   
But when it rains he'll usually be up in his room at Buck's and watch from his window as it passes by (same goes when it's snowing)  
He may like rain but he's scared of thunderstorms  
Whenever he hears thunder he either puts his knees to his chest and bury his head in his legs or cover his ears or both  
When that happens at the Curtis' one of the guys rub his back and pull him close to them until it's over   
One of the things he's also afraid of is the dark since his whole life has been consumed by it  
If the power goes out when he's alone he grabs a pillow and imagines one of the gang or someone so it doesn't seem like he's alone   
If the power goes out when he's at the Curtis' he'll grab someone's arm or hide his face in their shoulders  
Can make bombass cupcakes and cookies but no one has ever tried them except for Tim  
He actually really likes jazz because it reminds him of a simpler time in his life  
Dallas doesn't really like big parties because the amount of loud shouting reminds him of back in New York when either the police would shoot at random gang members or something else  
HE'S EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE AND WE ALL KNOW IT   
Dallas was close to Mrs. Curtis because she was the only women in his life that represented a motherly figure to him   
But when he heard the news about the crash he locked himself up in his room silently crying and never left the room the gang or anyone for that matter saw him for at least two weeks  
(The only time anyone saw him in between those two weeks was at Mr. and Mrs. Curtis' funeral)

NSFW:  
He's the type to talk big but is actually really shy in bed  
Some people thinks he's the bratty sub type but really he gets flustered so easily  
He's packing a 5 ½ to 6 Inches let's be honest here  
He's not good with words in bed so if he wants something he'll stutter it out or whisper/mutter it under his breath  
He feels so vulnerable laid out naked for the person on the bed   
He wants to feel he's validated enough to know that he's loved by the person   
He won't say it to anyone but he loves the feeling of being filled with cum   
His nipples are sensitive as fuck  
Like if someone only played with them he'd orgasm in less then four minutes  
D A D D Y K I N K  
H U M I L I A T I O N K I N K  
O R G A S M C O N T R O L  
He's actually really vocal during sex but would muffle his sounds with a pillow or cover his mouth with his hand or bite down on his lips  
He whimpers  
A lot  
If he's feeling special then he'll put on a little show whether that's him strip teasing or touching himself for someone  
If he's having a one night stand he prefers to be on his stomach/or hand and knees but if he's in a relationship then he prefers to be on his back so he can look at them and feel comfortable and safe  
Hickeys are a huge fuck yes because they remind him who he belongs to and shows people not to try and hook up with him  
Another one night stand vs. An actual relationship is that he usually has a cigarette after having sex but if he's in a relationship then he doesn't need one since he already feels content  
Aftercare is a huge part for him   
He loves getting pampered and cared for because it's the only time he feels like he doesn't have to act so tough and can relax and let his walls down  
FYI he's capable of doing grabby hands just so y'all know

In A Relationship:  
He's with the person 24/7  
Will low key freak out if he doesn't know where they are and where they went  
He's afraid of them finding someone better than him because he feels like he's not good enough for the other person   
Is a little possessive overprotective of the person  
If he gets sent to jail he'll give the person his necklace until he's out  
He'll also grab something from the person so it doesn't feel like he's completely alone in there  
He won't show it but when him and the person are talking through the glass his eyes are filled with loneliness and desperation   
Once he's out he's not leaving their side  
Will beat the shit out of anyone who talks shit about his person in a god damn heart beat  
He used to be in an abusive relationship so he doesn't let down his walls all the way  
If he did something wrong he's always expecting for the worse but then he has to remind himself that they aren't his ex  
If him and the person are arguing and they lift up their arm to make a gesture or whatever he will flinch away from them  
If they try and leave the bed he'll cling to them like his life depended on it  
E X T R A clingy when drunk  
He never said I love you so when he said it to the person for the first time he was a stuttering mess

DD/LB: (If you don't like this please don't bitch about it or just simply skip this part)  
His headspace is between 4 to 5 years old  
Loves when his caregivers call him pet names  
Baby boy and prince are his favorite  
Likes to color because it keeps his anxiety at a neutral level  
Slurs some of his words  
Has a fluffy stuffed elephant named Lilac  
Finds comfort in his caregivers voice  
Clingy  
If he wants to be picked up he'll make grabby hands  
If he's tired then he'll crawl into his caregivers lap and nuzzle his face into their neck  
When he's feeling on the verge of little space in public he'll unnoticeably hold the person's arm   
One of his favorite Disney movie is 101 Dalmatians  
Loves to cuddle up in warm blankets  
He has a habit of grinding his teeth so his pacifiers help him a lot   
It also helps him whenever he needs a smoke  
Or when he needs to bite his lips  
Likes bubble baths  
His favorite scent to use is lavender :)  
Unlike when he's in big headspace he doesn't try and break the rules because when he used to his past caregiver gave him harsh punishments  
The first person from the gang he came out to was Ponyboy  
One day Ponyboy had to go to Buck's place and while he was in Dallas' room saw Lilac  
When he asked him about it Dallas was going to make an excuse but just decided to tell Ponyboy about it  
Ponyboy told him he wasn't gonna tell anyone and he kept his word  
He kept telling Dallas to tell the gang for a week  
It took him a lot to tell the gang he was a little  
They all had mixed reactions  
All of them were very confused until he explained what it is  
(Except for Ponyboy of course)  
Darry started to feel more protective over him   
Johnny was surprised because he didn't think of all people Dallas would ever be a little but he was cool with it as long as it helps him  
Sodapop is actually really happy about it and he wouldn't mind playing with him when he's in little space  
Steve was a little uncomfortable knowing that the reckless hood was a little but he came to accept it  
Everyone was waiting for Two-Bit to respond but all of a sudden he just walked out the door without saying anything  
Dallas was on the verge of a panic attack and it took awhile for the gang to calm him down  
It wasn't until later when Two-Bit came back but this time with a bunch of stuff  
He'd gotten Dallas a stuffed animal, bottles, and even a fluffy blanket  
Dallas almost started crying ngl  
At the end of the day he was just happy his only family accepted him (#supportivegang2020)  
When he's in little space the gang tries their best not to smoke or drink around him  
On Sundays when they're all not busy they'll watch Disney movies together  
One or two of the gang members is alway with him when they're out in public 

With The Gang:

Ponyboy:  
Ponyboy reads to Dally whenever he sees him having a bad day or getting nervous   
Whenever Ponyboy reads to him Dallas either has his head in his lap while Ponyboy occasionally runs his hand through his hair or has his head on his shoulder   
On the occasion Dallas tags along with Ponyboy to the library and sometimes picks out a random book he finds interesting or Ponyboy would like and show it to him  
Secretly he hopes that Ponyboy would read it out loud to him   
Darry and Soda won't allow him to go to Buck's but if Dallas calls and says he needs him he will not hesitate to go out the door to care for his boyfriend  
If Ponyboy has track Dallas waits for him until it's over  
Going to the lot has become a weekly thing for them  
When Dallas isn't looking Ponyboy would sneak in a paper that has a poem on it in either his jackets or his pants  
Since Dallas never really went to school he has a hard time reading huge words or some so when he's reading over Ponyboy's shoulder he'll ask him  
"What's that word?"  
"This one?"  
"Yeah."  
"Absquatulate?"  
"Oh."   
Ponyboy finds it fucking adorable

Sodapop:  
Sodapop would take him to Dairy Queen and get sundaes and park somewhere with a nice view or park in the parking lot and watch the cars go by  
Dallas often goes to the DX and wait until his shift is over   
Sometimes Sodapop will randomly put his hat on Dallas  
Whenever girls try and flirt with Sodapop, Dallas either gives them a death state or tell them to fuck off and say he's taken  
When Dallas starts crying Soda will wipe away his tears with his thumbs and kiss his cheeks  
Jokingly gave Dallas a promise ring he found somewhere not expecting him to actually wear it but was surprised when he saw it on Dallas' finger  
If they're at a party sometimes Soda wanders off but once he sees how uncomfortable Dallas he is he's immediately back at his side  
Ponyboy and Darry have walked in on them cuddling on the couch SO MANY TIMES  
One time they walked in on them making out heavily Darry had to cover Ponyboy's eyes  
Sodapop thinks Dallas looks H O T in his flannels

Darry:  
Dallas would always steal borrow Darry's shirt because he feels comforted by it whenever Darry's at work  
He absolutely loves it when Darry wraps his arms around him and would always snuggle closer to his chest  
(If you really think I'm gonna let Patrick Swayze's singing voice go to waste you're very mistaken)  
Whenever he's having a hard time sleeping Darry would usually sing to him until he falls back asleep  
Or when Dallas is on edge Darry will hold him close to his chest and sing to him softly until he feels calm again   
Dallas loves Darry's morning voice because it's so low and low key a turn on  
When they're out in public Darry would hook his finger around Dallas' belt loops on his jeans to keep him close to him  
Some people don't fuck with Dallas as much because they know if they do they'll have to deal with Darry and no one wants to do that unless they have a death wish  
If Dallas starts acting up in public all it takes is for Darry to whisper in his ear "behave"   
Darry once talked about the type of flowers his mom liked and kept in the house then a few days later when he got off work he saw the flowers he was talking about in a vase on the dining table with a paper attached saying "Don't ask where I got the flowers and vase"  
He almost started crying right then and there  
When Dallas is drunk he'll cling to either Darry's chest or back like a koala  
One time one of the gang walked in on Darry cooking while Dallas just clung to his back but they didn't say anything in fear of waking up with their dick cut off

Johnny:  
Surprisingly Johnny gets protective over   
He will now hesitate to throw down when someone starts talking crap about them  
If they're out in public Johnny's always holding Dallas' hand   
Or if they're at the Curtis' Johnny would glance at Dallas every so often to see if he's okay  
They both helped each other let their walls down   
When Johnny sees Dallas on edge or not at his best he nudges his head against his shoulder or on his face in hopes of cheering him up (it works more often than he thought it would but he ain't complaining)  
Johnny sometimes shows Dallas some of his favorite places around town  
They've fallen asleep in the lot cuddled next to one another multiple times  
Johnny tops Dallas sorry not sorry  
Sharing cigarettes like kisses  
Johnny mindlessly puts his arm in front of Dallas whenever someone's trying to pick a fight  
Everytime Dallas talks bad about himself Johnny will be like not on my watch and will do everything and anything to make Dallas feel better  
Dallas has a hard time sleeping at night knowing Johnny's with his parents  
3AM conversations about the what ifs of life

Two-Bit:  
Two-Bit will crack jokes to Dallas when they're alone together about how much of a softie he really is  
But if anyone else made fun of Dally he'd beat the literal shit out of them  
Also tells bad pick up lines to him even though they're already boyfriends  
"Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?"  
Dallas would usually say something back but would low key be blushing  
Always trying to make Dallas laugh because he loves it when he does  
Would totally smack Dallas' ass in front of the gang  
Respects Dallas' boundaries when he's not feeling it  
Ms. Mathews is actually really fond of Dallas   
His sister gave him the whole "hurt my brother and I'll hunt you down" talk  
He didn't take it seriously but he keeps it in the back of his head  
Dallas is the only one to see Two-Bit's hair without grease and he will play with his hair for hours on end  
Two-Bit once fell asleep to Dallas playing with his hair and when he woke up he was still doing it  
If they're watching Mickey Mouse Dallas is always on Two-Bit's lap  
When he sees Dallas upset he'll do voice impressions of random people (Dallas finds it stupid but it always lightens his mood)

Steve:  
Whenever Dallas' on the verge of having a breakdown Steve will drive Dallas around town to calm down  
Soft music would be playing in the background while Steve either rubs Dallas' thighs or hold his hand  
Dallas would run his finger around Steve's tattoo whenever they're cuddling  
Dallas loves laying his head on Steve's chest because it's both soft and muscular   
When he does Steve softly plays with his hair  
Whenever he leaves for work he wraps his shirt or jacket around him so Dallas could sleep better  
Steve is really observant so whenever he sees something wrong with Dallas he always asks if he's okay  
Will glare at anyone who's eyeing his Dallas  
Never ever takes his anger out on Dallas  
(God will have to fight him if he does)  
Dates at the drive in movies and later eating at the diner  
They'd always park where they won't get noticed so they can sneak in a few make out sessions here and there ;)  
When they go to the diner Dallas kinda feels bad because Steve's always paying for their meals but he always reassures him it's okay  
Him and Dallas constantly flirt when he visits the DX  
Sodapop finds it amusing and annoying but as long as his best friend is happy he couldn't give a shit


End file.
